


Of the Hills

by roguefaerie



Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Families of Choice, Magic, Treat, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The Witch of the Hills was not looking for an apprentice.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838107
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Of the Hills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Lissa had found The Witch of the Hills when it was clear her magic wasn’t working well. She did not know then that she could be drawn so tightly into the Witch’s embrace, or that her own magic would bloom there among the green in such a noticeable and delightful way.

The Witch, who to her own family would sometimes be known as Flega, was not looking for an apprentice, but knew one who could grow into an equal when she met Lissa standing in the grass, disoriented but shimmering with her own power. 

They were inseparable; they were family.


End file.
